Learning to Dance
by loubylou96
Summary: Hermione finally tells Ron about her years of affection for him. What is his reation? Slight fluff, nothing too extravagant.


**Diclaimer - I do not own Hermione, Ron or any of J.K Rowlings other amazing characters. (Except from Lord Voldy, hes a meany)**

Author - This is my first Ron/Hermione story, this is my favourite couple in the series, they just fit like a puzzle. Read and review! Thoughts are in italics.

Hermione P.O.V

_I was going to tell him today. I loved him so much my heart would break. I was going to tell him I loved him._

"Ron?"

We were sitting in the kitchen of the burrow, Mrs Weasley was rushing about making hot apple pie. Ron was sitting on a stool playing with one of George's Weasley products, testing it out, I think. He looked deep in concentration over this one little toy, a fake wand which electrocuted people. When I called his name, he popped out of focus, and looked up.

"Yeah, Mione?"

"Could you come upstairs, and help me with organising my novels?"

"Do I have to?" His blue eyes gazed into mine, begging me to not let him. I almost gave in until Mrs Weasley interrupted.

"Go on, Ron just help her. Its good manners." She turned round hands on her hips. Her menacing glare made Ron stand up immediately. I got up and trudged through the hall. Harry and Ginny were standing there, Harry was looking at a Weasley family photograph, Ginny across from him fixing some flowers. Their backs were barely touching. It was obvious to me, they loved each other. The intimacy between those two made me jealous. I wish me and Ron could have that.

I walked up the stairs with a nervous smile on my face. Ron huffed all the way up to the 2nd floor, which was where mine and ginny's room was located. I sat down on my single bed with my legs crossed. Ron sat on the edge of the bed. He started looking at a small "History of Magic" book, being very quiet. I wondered what he was thinking. I sighed and got ready to tell him.

"Ron, I didn't want you to come up here and help me with my books. I wanted to tell you something," I said. I felt my cheeks get hotter and redder as I said this. I looked down and started to fiddle with the bedcovers.

Ron put the book back. He grinned at me and said, "What is it Hermoine?"

I looked up at him. I smiled anxiously.

"Ron, I love you. I have loved you since the first time I saw you. Your red hair, your beautiful blue eyes, your freckles. I love every single one of them," I blurted out. I reached out, fingers outstretched, aching to touch his face. I fought the urge to do this, pulling my hand back. My face was bright red now, I knew it.

Ron looked at my embarrassed face and brushed it with his fingers. I was shocked at his reaction, I expected him to be angry, or at least surprised.

"Moine, My sweet, sweet Hermoine! I feel the exact same," He said, his red freckles blending in with his now redding skin.

"Really?" I said goofily, like I hadn't understood.

"Yes, really."

His blue eyes sparkled with love. He turned round and faced me properly. He loved me! He really did love me! Ron Weasley loved me as much as I loved him.

"But I thought you didn't even like me that much!" I was confused, Ron had acted like he was only my friend. Then I had a thought.

"I know for a fact you didn't love me when you were going out with Lavender," I pressed on.

"Hermione don't believe that. I did love you, even when I was with Lavender. When I was with her all we did was snog. Bloody hell, those kisses were rubbish! Just wet slurpy licks all over my face! But you Hermione you are amazing! Unique! And one of the most..." He bent his head down in embarrassment. "One of the most beautiful girls I have ever met."

I smiled the most broadest smile at his words.

His face grew softer and he coaxed my chin up with his finger.

Rons P.O.VHermione felt the same way! I couldn't bloody believe it. The girl of my dreams, the woman of my fantasies from since I was thirteen loved me too! I coaxed her chin up and leaned in. I breathed in her sweet scent and looked into her brown eyes. I kissed her there and then. Her soft lips moved with mine, and I was in bloody euphoria.

Hermione P.O.VRon was kissing me! I needed more so I lunged my hands into his deep red hair forcing his face to stick with mine.

He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled my body closer to his, not breaking our kiss. I felt excited, strangely like I had won, with my intimacy issues.

I broke off the amazing kiss, and wrapped my arms and legs around his waist and neck, pulling him into a comfortable hug. He stood up, surprising me. I was still locked in his arms and he gently swayed from side to side, like we were dancing. He buried his head into my bushy curly hair, and we danced together.

"This is sweet, Ron," I said.

"Isn't it?" He answered back with a large grin on his face.

"Yes, although it really didn't seem like you loved me."

"Ah, Moine, I'm a excellent secret keeper. Even for myself."

I giggled at that and I jumped down from his arms. I walked to the other side of the room and switched the little wireless on that Ginny owned. Old classical music had started playing, and I hummed along. I walked back to Ron, who looked gobsmacked for some reason. I stood right infront of him looking up at his face.

"Anything wrong Weasley?" I whispered.

He gulped. "Oh er, nothi-"

I had reached back in and adopted his lips. I opened my mouth to let his tongue inside and fight together. I felt happy, glorious. Things were finally going our way now. He suddenly broke off the kiss.

_Had I done something wrong?_I whimpered and he smiled. He took my hand and placed it on his shoulder. He then took my other hand. He put his hand on my back and pulled me closer. Like the waltz position.

"I never knew you could dance, Ronald."

"I can't, just sway."

"Oh, I thought that. Watching you at the Yule Ball made me laugh."

He looked aggitated.

"I thought your only thoughts that night were Krum."

"Oh silly Ron. I just wished I had asked you earlier. Too awkward."

He seemed to agree as we swayed to the music, closer than ever. Now was not awkward.

"I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"I love you Mione Jean Granger."

I stifled a giggle.


End file.
